Through the Confusion
by DancingDiamonds
Summary: Arizona has been ignoring Callie, but Callie can not work out why.
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to Shonda! So jealous of that lady's magnificent mind and creation!

This is my first time at fan fiction, let me know what you think.

ARIZONA POV

I sat there staring at the wall, sitting in the on-call room trying to get my thoughts together. I knew something had been off with me lately, but I couldn't quite pick it. I knew Callie had realised it too, the way she would look at me with concern in her eyes and how she would hold me just that little bit tighter. But I'm a surgeon, a PEDS surgeon, we have to push everything in our head aside and focus on the tiny humans, no matter what might be wrong.

As I was sitting there pondering, I watched the door slowly creep open and Callie's face pop through the crack. She was looking at me with panic in her eyes. I inwardly cursed at the intern that would have alerted her I had been sitting in here for the past 3 hours, sobbing on and off. As she closed the door I decided to speak up, to try and make her believe all was well.

"How's my favourite Ortho-goddess" I smiled and tried to pull her into a hug.

Yet she didn't return the hug, she pulled away and went to sit on the bed opposite.

"What's wrong? Callie?" I questioned.

"That's what I was just about to ask you Arizona" Callie says to me, with a frightening glare upon her face.

"What do you mean?" I said as I avoided her gaze.

"Don't do that with me now babe, you know I know you better than that, and I also know you have been sitting in here for the past 3 hours"

"Yeah I just thought I would sneak in a little nap" I giggled.

But I knew the lie went straight over her head as she looked at me begging for answers.

I sighed and sat back on the bed and put my head in my hands.

I felt Callie come over and pull me into her lap, laying a kiss on my forehead. I tried to side-track her by kissing that one spot on her neck she loves. She moaned and then pulled back, looking into my eyes.

"Arizona, please don't keep anything away from me" she pleaded as I looked away. "You know I will love you no matter what" she tried.

"You wouldn't believe what I had for lunch! Spaghetti Bolognese! And for cafeteria food it didn't even taste that bad"

"Arizona…"

"I mean it wasn't better than yours Calliope but"

"ARIZONA"

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME CALLIOPE? YOU WANT ME TO TALK SO I'M TALKING"

"Arizona, talking about what you had for lunch can hardly be considered as talking"

I looked at Callie and sighed. "I know"

And then I stood up and left the room, headed for the PEDS ward.

CALLIE POV

I sat there and watched Arizona walk away, I was just so confused by how she was acting lately I didn't know what to say. I sighed and tried to bring my mind back to the present; after all I had surgery in half an hour. I stood up and left the on-call room, debating whether or not to check up on Arizona, I decided not too as I don't think I could look at her right now knowing she can't talk to me. So instead I made my way to the OR. I remembered who I was operating on, Matti Clark, a 12 year old girl who had been in a car accident and suffered a broken leg and 4 broken ribs, and considering her age, she was a PEDS case, that meant I would be spending the next 6 hours with Arizona. Oh joy.

I scrubbed in and looking through the window I saw Arizona talking to the anaesthetist and too Matti, obviously trying to reassure her that all would be fine. As I walked in I avoided her eyes, as I knew that she would be avoiding mine also, and I couldn't think about that, I had to focus on Matti.

"Hey Calliope" Arizona said tentatively, sorting my eyes.

"Dr Robbins" I replied with a curt nod and picked up the scalpel.

I noticed the scrub nurses look at each other with bewilderment, it's not like our relationship is a secret.

Matti's case was quite extravagant; her leg was practically shattered so I was fitting her in with a titanium replacement. This meant that I had to focus, make sure that I got all the screws right and that her leg was adjusting to it. Even though I had done it many times on other patients, I found this hard. I could fell Arizona's eyes glaring towards me, waiting for me to react, but I couldn't I remained focused.

ARIZONA'S POV

Matti's operation was quite successful, her heart remained beating steadily, and she had no excessive bleeding. But I couldn't understand that when it ended, Callie didn't seem even the slightest bit excited. She put her medical equipment down, and practically stormed out of the OR, ripping her scrub cap off in the process.

"Callie, where are you going?" I tried.

"To get some sleep"

"Can I join-"I thought this may have made her the slightest bit happy as we have had quite some fun in on-call rooms in the past.

"By myself Arizona"

Now I was even more confused, I didn't know why she was behaving like this, so instead I decided to let the parents know how well the operation went.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Shonda, and the Grey's Anatomy team!

Enjoy

CALLIE POV

I headed to the nearest on-call room, my first thought being to get some sleep. I was tired. Really tired and I just could not deal with Arizona's fake assurances anymore. I knew something was wrong, I was certain of it. But her avoidances of the situation were affecting me just as much as her. The first on-call room I found was empty so I headed straight for the bed and got under the covers. I tried to think back, tried to figure out what might be making her act strange. I realised she had a slightly shorter fuse lately. A few weeks ago she had started a fight because I had forgotten to buy a tin of coffee from the shops after I had finished it the night previously, I thought she was just cranky from a long shift and needed her caffeine though. Then last week I had found her favourite singlet in the rubbish bin and after asking her why, she replied sternly because she couldn't get a stain out of it. Though I later pulled it out from the bin to find there was no stain, bewildered I then hang it back up in her closet. I fell asleep confused and thinking what could possibly be going on.

ARIZONA POV

I avoided Callie for the rest of the day, there was nothing more I wanted than to find her and snuggle up to her, but I knew with that I would also have to talk. But what was I even supposed to talk about? I had been down lately, but I had to act my usual cheery self or people would certainly know something was up. I just thought that it might be because of the extra-long shifts I had been working or the few long-term patients I had lost lately. I knew I had been snarky with Callie, but that's because I know she can see right through my façade. I headed for the PEDS ward requesting some charts from the nurse to sign off before I headed home.

The first patient: Jessie Whelan, signs looking positive after an appendectomy-"Arizona"-with correct dose of pain reliever monitored.

Next chart.

Scotty Gale, signs also looking positive after successful kidney replacement. "Arizoooonaaaa"

Next chart.

Matti Clark, signs looking positive after a successful titanium leg replacement, and recovering ribs. "ARIZOOONNNAAA" jumping I looked up to find Teddy staring at me with a slight smirk on her face.

"Geez Arizona, those charts must be fascinating I've said your name like three times"

Looking sheepish I giggled slightly and said "Oh definitely"

"You want to head over to Joes tonight?" Teddy asked me.

"Ahh sorry, me and Callie are planning on an early night in and maybe watching a movie on the couch, we've had a few long shifts lately"

"Fair enough, well see-ya tomorrow then"

"Yeah, see you then Teddy" I replied as I watched her walk away.

I then made my way to my office, changing out of my scrubs and grabbing my things. I thought about trying to go find Callie but then decided against it thinking that I could get our evening ready to begin it earlier.

CALLIE POV

As I made my way across the street from the hospital I looked forward to getting home and spending some time with Arizona, I had really missed her lately. I didn't exactly plan on running into Mark on my way across the street with him fully intending my arrival at Joe's.

"Calllliiiieee, come on! Live a little!"

"No Mark, I promised Arizona I would go straight home"

"But Arizona gets you every night; can't you just have one drink with me?"

I knew I shouldn't, I knew Arizona would be mad, but I also couldn't deny the craving I had for a scotch, so I then found myself following Mark to our local bar.

Three hours later I was sitting with Mark, Owen and Cristina when Teddy walks in.

"Callie? What are you doing here?" Teddy asked me.

"Oh...yo know I fort I would hab a few dwinks wid my best fwiend Mark" I slurred, yeah I had definitely had more than one drink.

"Oh shit, Arizona's going to kill you"

I stared at her confused trying to think why Arizona would want to kill me.

Noticing my puzzled expression Teddy says "I asked Arizona to come here with me tonight but she said she couldn't because you two had something planned"

Oh shit! I am so screwed. I sit there contemplating what to do when I notice Owen pay Joe the tab and Mark lifting me up off of my seat.

"Haahaahaahaa, shit Callie, roller girl is going to kill you"

"Shut up Cristina" Marks says trying to not freak me out anymore.

Mark gets me steady and tries to walk me up the stairs to my apartment. As I get to the front door and pat the pockets of my jeans I realise I have forgotten my key back at the hospital, which really makes my plan of sneaking in to Arizona very difficult.

I put my hand up and knock on the door twice, as Mark thanks me for a good night and heads into his apartment.

I wait for a while and get no reply. So I knock a few more times and wait patiently.

Still nothing.

"Arizooooonna? Are you there?" I say through the door.

"Callie, stop knocking, and go spend the night at Marks"

"But Arizona, I want to spend some time with you, and maybe have a little fun if you know what I mean" I giggled.

"You're too late and too drunk for that Callie" her voice breaks.

I sigh loudly, and shake my head trying to sober myself up and get my thinking more rational.

As I turn to knock on Marks door to see if he knows what I should do, I see the door open with Mark producing a key (that he has for emergencies) with a smile on his face and handing it to me, and without a word he closes it again. This is definitely why Mark is my best friend.

I put the key into the lock and turn it slowly trying to not startle Arizona and immediately alert her to my presence. I shut the door softly behind me and take my jacket and bag to put them on the table. I look up and I see Arizona sprawled out across the couch under a blanket, and my heart breaks a little. It is obvious from the appearance of her red puffy eyes that she has been crying, and the amount of tissues that are beside her on the couch. She is also sitting beside a half-eaten box of pizza with a few DVDS stacked alongside (which I don't really mind) but it's the half full packet of cigarettes that really startle me.

Crap.


End file.
